Mr Mittens AKA Darcy's secret Asgardian stalker
by BlueLanternRazor
Summary: A black cat keeps randomly showing up at Darcy's apartment. Unbeknownst to her, it's Loki in disguise . . . . And he wants her socks


**So I was supposed to be writing for one of my Steven Universe fics on my other account, as well as two Star Wars story ideas ( Ventress/Ahsoka pairing if anyone's interested)**

 **But instead, I wrote this...**

* * *

Darcy took a hearty swig of her hot chocolate as she sat down on the couch, her laptop open on the coffee table in front of her as she lazily scrolled through the article she had been reading.

She couldn't resist rolling her eyes when she saw it said Disney was planning on making a live action remake of ' _The Lion King'._

The original animated movie was a classic!

There was no reason to make into yet another live action cash grab like they did with Cinderella and Beauty and the Beast.

Though at least they had James Earl Jones revising his role as Mufasa, that was something at least.

And she didn't mind Donald Glover, he was her favourite _'Community'_ character.

But if she had been the one in control of the film, she definitely would have chosen a different actor for Scar instead of Chiwetel Ejiofor.

Like Hugh Jackman.

Taking another sip from her mug she clicked out of the article and browsed through her emails while occasionally glancing up at the TV. She had the apartment to herself for the weekend as Jane had gone away on another one on another guest lecture at some University that Darcy hadn't bothered remembering the name of.

However a flickering of black caught her attention from the corner of her eye, and she turned, already knowing what it was.

A small meow emanating from the small black kitten that slowly made it's way over to the lounge room from the kitchen.

Mr Mittens was back.

That was the name she had given to the small black cat that seemed to keep finding it's way into the apartment. Darcy had no idea how it did this, as she kept checking for entry points.

Eventually she had given up and simply accepted the Cat's regular appearances, naming him Mr Mittens due to the white paws it had that contrasted with it's black fur, making him look like he was wearing mittens.

The cat seemed to warm to Darcy immediately from the first time it had found its way into the apartment, always hanging around her and brushing up against her.

Though it didn't do that to Jane, Mr Mittens didn't exactly dislike Jane, but whenever she had tried to interact with the cat it seemingly went out of it's way to ignore her and focus it's attention on Darcy.

Jane had eventually given up on trying to get the cat to like her, telling Darcy she could keep her 'stalker-cat' for all she cared.

Breaking out of her thoughts she saw Mr Mittens on the floor by her feet, which were clad in red wool socks with white stripes going along them, playfully batting at them with his paws.

"Hey! No no no!" Darcy said quickly pulling her legs up out of the cat's reach.

"I am not losing another pair of socks because of you" she said, as the cat looked up at her innocently.

Oh yeah, and Mr Mittens always seemed to want to tear at her socks with his claws, she had gone through so many pairs over the past few weeks, it was ridiculous!

Mr Mittens meowed as Darcy moved her legs around and laid back on the couch, resting her back against the arm rest behind her as she placed her laptop on her lap, glancing down at the cat and giving him a small scratch behind the ears.

"There's a bowl of milk and a plate of leftover tuna in the kitchen if you want" she offered enticingly.

Mr Mittens seemed to narrow his eyes for a moment, before turning and walking around the couch slowly and towards the kitchen, Darcy watched as he approached the offerings and began lapping at the milk first.

She couldn't help but smile at the cute scene before her.

Her mother hadn't allowed her to have a cat when she was younger, as Mrs Lewis was allergic to them. So Darcy enjoyed making up for lost time, despite this particular cat having some annoying tendencies.

Turning back to her laptop she ended up browsing through her Youtube play lists of videos she had been meaning to check out, after several minutes of this she glanced down again when she felt the weight of the couch shift, and saw Mr Mittens had now finished his snack and was behind her laptop sitting on top of her jeans clad legs and starring at her almost expectantly.

"What?" she asked rhetorically before Mr Mittens turned and walked down beside her legs, rubbing up against them every few steps as he made his way down the couch, Darcy was about to turn her attention back to the screen when she felt small tugs on her socks and quickly looked down to see the cat once again clawing at them.

"Hey! No, stop it!" she exclaimed, trying to pull her legs back further, but with the laptop on her lap it was an awkward position.

Mr Mittens kept going however, even as Darcy struggled to escape his claws tugging on the wool material.

Darcy let out a groan as she placed the laptop on the coffee table and pulled her legs back from the cat's reach.

Mr Mittens looked at her with an innocent expression, tilting his head sideways as Darcy sent him a glare.

"Oh don't give me that look, you little pain in the neck" she said as the cat began to walk towards her socks once more.

"Oh no you don't" Darcy said getting up off the couch and quickly disappearing down the hall towards her room.

When she came back she was now barefoot, having discarded her socks back in her room and out of reach of the cat's seemingly unending assault.

"There, you won't be getting your grubby little paws on them again, I can promise you that." she said triumphantly, plopping herself back down on the couch and moving her back once more against the arm rest as she laid down, not grabbing her laptop, but instead her iPod to pass the time.

For about a minute nothing happened as Darcy flicked through her iPod's mail inbox.

This was until she felt a soft sensation rubbing against her now bare feet, and glanced down to see Mr Mittens rubbing up against her soles.

"Hey, cut that out" Darcy said recoiling slightly from the ticklish sensation, his fur felt like feathers rubbing against the soft skin, causing her to giggle slightly.

Mr Mittens however continued before pausing momentarily and turning his head towards Darcy's right foot, moving closer before Darcy felt the rough feeling of the cat's tongue slide up her sole from the bottom of her heel to just under her toes.

The cat's tongue felt like sandpaper as it licked again and again, seemingly enjoying licking Darcy's sole with gusto.

"Eeeew, no gross" Darcy exclaimed scooting back. "I don't want your cat-spit all over my feet" she said moving and standing up once again, rubbing her now moistened feet on the carpet.

Turning she picked up Mr Mittens and placed him down on the floor.

"you stay here, I'm going to go take a shower, I needed one anyway but now it's urgent" she said as the cat meowed up at her as she turned and walked away from the couch.

"Great, just great. Wait till Jane hears about this, not only is the cat a stalker but I'm lucky enough to have one with a foot fetish too!" her voice carried from down the hall before the bathroom door closed.

The apartment was filled only with the sound of the television before the sound of the shower running was heard.

Mr Mittens turned his head towards where Darcy's room was.

* * *

A shadow travelled along the back alley wall before it's originator walked slowly into the light, Mr Mittens padded along slowly before a green light appeared around him, the cat's form suddenly shifted as the light surrounded it before fading, revealing the standing form of a man dressed in otherworldly garb.

Loki paused for a moment and turned his head, cracking his neck slightly. Shifting forms always made his joints a bit stiff afterwards.

Glancing back up the alleyway he saw a light was on several storeys up and couldn't help but smile slightly.

Darcy would be coming out of her shower soon, and he would be long gone.

He would admit, when he first started taking the feline form it was merely out of boredom and a desire to spy on the Midguardians Thor had grown close too, but he himself had begun to be drawn to Darcy upon their first meeting.

Such a curious mortal.

Though Loki would admit she was quite fetching in the looks department, her stunning facial features not to mention her impressive bust that would make most mortal women jealous.

As well as _other_ parts of her body.

Reaching beneath his coat he retrieved two pieces of clothing, the red and white striped socks that Darcy had hidden in her room.

She had gone through so many in the past few weeks after all, what was another pair going to hurt.

While he might not be able to spend all of his time with Darcy, at least he could have something of hers to keep himself occupied in the meantime.

 _'Oh yes, these will do very nicely'_ he thought to himself as he placed them back in his coat pocket.

' _Very nicely indeed'_

Strolling down the alleyway and out into the street, blending in with the crowds as he did, Loki couldn't help but look forward to his next encounter with Darcy.

* * *

 **Will I write more of this?**

 **Would anyone even read it if I did? XD**

 **Honestly I don't even know why I wrote this, as I said I was focusing on two Star Wars fics and a Steven Universe one, but I just got compelled to write this.**

 **Maybe another oneshot where Darcy finds out who Mr Mittens really is...and just what he's been doing with her socks XD**


End file.
